SpongeBob vs Bugs Bunny
SpongeBob vs Bugs ( death battle god of death was here) Description SpongeBob vs Looney Tunes! Which master of toon force and toon hax will win? Intro Wiz: Cartoons You love them and they have their mascots. Boomstick: Like SpongeBob the Sponge of Bikini Bottom and Nickelodeon WIZ: And Bugs Bunny the Wacky Rabbit of Looney Tunes and from Warner Bros. Boomstick: He's Woz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! SpongeBob is Ready for Death Battle SpongeBob SquarePants Son of Margaret and Harold SquarePants Fry cook at the Krusty Krab Named his spatula Fifi Species: Sponge ALIAS: Quickster ,Invincibubble Feats -Was an athlete at the Fry Cook Games --Survived surfing The Big One -Became The Mayor of New Kelp City - is faster than Patrick who ran to the sun and back in 14 seconds -Defeated King Neptune in a CookOff -Traveled all the way to shell city and got King Neptune's Crown back -Has saved Bikini Bottom from Robots, The Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord, and Burger Bears -Has thwarted plankton plans time and time again -Managed to to get Mermaid Man and Barnacle boy out of retirement -has been tor to peices, turn to dust, flatten like pancake, incinerated, and reforms immediately Abilities/Equipment ●ToonForce ●Hammer Space ●Fourth Wall Awareness -Karate Gear- Wears red karate gear in case of a fight -trains with Sandy Cheek and can enhance his strikes- Has Karate Spin and Bash attack -Spongebody - Can absorb damage and liquids and even solids-if he continues to absorb he will expand in size-can regeneratemail his arms, legs,face,eyes,etc -Has the power to shape shift into weapons (such as letters, his friends,bouncing ball and parachute etc.) -can bulk up and increase his strength -JellYfish Net -can catch jellyfish and can catch even other beings like his friends and other things -can counter projectiles with it Net Gun: -Invented By Sandy cheeks - is mainly used to catch space rocks -Can trap any thing alike citizens of bikini bottom and other objects. Spatula- is mainly used for cooking krabs patties-Can be used as a sword -fought a pirate with it -Can slice through furniture -can be broken if not careful-owns a hydrodynamic spatula which can cook krabby patties faster Magic Book -allows anything to be written on it to become reality -allows for plot manipulation and reality warping on an unknown scale Magic pencil- Can bring anything he draws to life - Has an eraser to erase physical beings and as well as his own creationsite Reef Blower- Is the equivalent of a underwater leafblower - can suck up the entire ocean with it Invisible Spray - The effects wear off by water or if used too much can run out of spray fluid Creation Powers Bubble Wand: Can create bubbles that can trap foes - Can also make objects like missiles, Bombs, Tornadoes etc) Sand Creation: Like his bubbles he can create any construct out of sand like sand castles, sand fortresses, weapons,soldiers,etc. Also can create a tank or jet plane Forms: Quickster Suit -Increases his speed to near supersonic levels InvincI bubble - Can break metal with his bubbles and can trap cannonballs with his bubbles - Increases his stats. Goofy Goober Rock: Can use Sonic wave attack and attack with pure rock music Vehicles MECH suit - Can destroy Toybots with it and can shoot ammo in the form of green goo? - Goo can run out Wiz: However SpongeBob is very naive and can be at times childish and his strength is inconsistent but he is shown to be physically weak Boomstick: But even with those flaws SpongeBob is still one tough son of a gun. SpongeBob: I'm ready! Bugs Bunny Makes a Left Turn for Death Battle Bugs Bunny First Appearance: A Wild Hare (1940) Catchphrase :"Eh.....What's up Doc? Has worked for the army, the air force, and even the marines Height: 3'3" (4 if you include his ears) Likes: Carrots, Pizza ,Lola, dressing up, reading , relaxing, solitude, Aliases: Wascally Rabbit,The masked terror, the masked, marauder, Rabbit Hood, Super Rabbit, Affliation: Looney Tunes, To on Squad, Axhme Looniversity Feats -Has twarted the likes of Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam,Wile E. Coyote etc. -Once won a baseball game against an entire team by himself -Once beat the Mon-stars in a basketball game along side Michael Jordan and the other looney tunes Boomstick: Wait they met Michael Jordan?! Bugs: Eh that's right doc now if you don't mind continue with my background -Once teamed up with famous DC superheroes alongside the other looney tunes Boomstick: No way! I am not buying this crap he met up with DC?! Wiz: Well they are both from Warner Bros. So it shouldn't come as a surprise . -Has outsmarted secret agents, Nazi's, gangsters,and ninjas Abilities/Weapons ●Toon Force- Can constantly break the laws of physics with some light reality warping and can take control of the cartoon itself. Can breathe and talk while underwater or even space. ●Fourth Wall breaking- Can edit the cartoon and cut scenes if hes about to have a bad end ●Hammer Space- Can pull out guns,mallets,bombs, large sticks of dynamite, cannons, etc. Explosives can blow up the moon if enough, can pull out sports equipment( such as baseballs, and catcher's mitts) *Disguises - Has a Variety of disguises ranging from different outfits to body suits tof masks -Particularly fond of dressing like a woman - often used to seduce his enemies -can pull diguises of nowhere Burrowing- Primary sense of transport - Can dig through earth and snow and somehow through the moon -can burrow holes to make escapes -his Tunnels can lead hazardous places for his opponents Ear Dexterity- can be used as a second pair of hands - can be spun like propellers to allow Bugs to fly -can be used as a radar underground -can catch large mallets with his ears that are about to hit his head Carrots- Can be use to plug guns to make them fire back -tips of carrots are strong enough to sting people Super Carrots- Invented by Proles so Can afraid -Special Carrots give bugs superpowers when consumed -gives him flight, super speed, and strength -Effects are temporary - Has super sneezes powerful enough to put out fires Singing Sword: - Sings by making strange noise but sounds like music when shaking -also makes the same noise when striking something -Bugs has wield it practically -Can be used to cut through/break armor Carrot Light Saber- -was able to fight Marvin Martian with it - Is incredibly skilled at wielding it - similar to lights Sabers that of Star Wars Hyde Formula:- Becomes giant green rabbit monster- Physical Strength is increased, allowing him to smash through brick walls, large stone pillars, and giant robots with only his bare hands -Can shred enemies with claws - Is slightly more aggressive /beastly but Bugs's Personality is still intact - Can be reversed by Jekyll Juice or waiting for it to wear off Magnet: - Has very powerful pull - can be used to disarm metal objects like guns, and bullets -Can also pull off change, belt buckles, and fillings of teeth Lola- A invisibility potion/perfume invented by Lola Bunny -When Sprayed, Bugs becomes invisible -Invisibility wears off when doused with water Wiz: However Bugs is by no means perfect and he is not much of a fighter and relies on his smarts and tricks to manipulate his foes. Boomstick: Yeah another weakness would be that he can be cocky at times and he can still feel pain however when you can literally become the animator you can afford to lighten up . Bugs: "Like the man said :Don't take life too seriously . You'll never get out of it alive Prelude: Wiz: Alright our combatants are set and nows it's time for Boomstick: A Death Battle! 1497844150901-568924330.jpg|Krusty Krab Fight Bugs is seen burrowing a hole like how the episode usually begins and starts and sees he's in water and suddenly knows how to breathe somehow underwater. Bugs: Hey this isn't Vegas? Bugs notices a large restruant and goes in to ask how to get to vegas and walks in and sees a yellow sponge in brown pants and goes up to him to ask how to get to vegas. Spongebob: Hello Welcome to the Krusty Krab how may I take your order sir? Spongebob then pulls out notepad and is about to right down what Bugs wants to eat. Bugs: Eh what's up doc? Do you know where I find Vegas? Also I'm not really hungry anyways I'll stick to carrots Spongebob: Sorry I don't know what a Vegas is but my friend Sandy can guide you to texas if you need directions there instead. Bugs: (talks to the audience ) let see how this turns out shall we? Spongebob: You have to try out a krabby patty they are delicious and unresistable to eat please?! Spongebob offers Bugs a krabby and does puppy face to bugs Bugs: Alright Alright! Bugs takes the krabby patty and eats it Bugs: Hey the aren't have bad can I get 5 more? Spongebob writes 5 krabby patties and gives them to bugs and bugs eats them with delight Squidward: that would be 20.99 for 4 krabby patties sir with cash or credit? What will it be to make my break faster? Bugs: Um sure doc Bugs checks his wallet to see a note that says I.O.U by daffy bugs: DAFFY! Mr.Krabs: Then you'll have to pay with dish duty Bugs: Yeah about that I have a dentist appointment so...BYE Bugs runs out of the kitchen door and Spongebob usually let's it go and walks out to see bugs outside then a icon appeared FIGHT! Spongebob: Um what's that? Spongebob points to the sign in confusion and is wondering. Bugs: Apparently the writer wants us to duke it out. Spongebob: I don't like to fight so maybe if we can just settle it like then Spongebob is hit by bugs who had the sign sending him back into jellyfish fields and then Spongebob pulls out his jellyfish net and try to catch bugs with his net but bugs avoids Spongebob's Net swipes and then jumps on his face landing a double kick and then disguises himself as a fish in a trench coat holding new paper and Spongebob asks Spongebob: Have you seen a rabbit around here I'm trying to find him but I'm not having luck Bugs (in a gruff voice): Sorry I don't know who your talking about maybe he went left ears pop out to reveal his diguise Spongebob: Aha! So it is you? Bugs trying to keep up the act Bugs: um no? Bugs pulls out a hammer and then starts swinging it at Spongebob and sending him back into a swarm of jellyfish who sting him and then he cartooningly recovers from the stings Spongebob still not wanting to hurt anyone asks spongebob: Look can't we just play checkers? Bugs then throws the game away and then keeps swinging his hammer and then Spongebob duels with his Jellyfish net and both weapons collide and Bugs grabs the net and breaks it in 2 Spongebob: No! You monster you broke old reliable why?? Bugs: Eh what we're you expecting maybe the Easter bunny? Spongebob: then try out this on for size! Spongebob then pulls out his karate gear and then is about to karate spin at bugs but then Bugs counters with hammer sending them backwards and then they both clash their weapons when Spongebob gets the upper hand and karate chops his hammer in half Bugs: Impressive skill but still ain't gonna defeat me like that Spongebob then pulls out his spatula and starts to slice at bugs in which bugs moves his body left and avoids the attack Bugs: What's a kitchen tool gonna do against me? Flip my burgers Bugs then laugh hystericallyr which makes him vulnerable and then spongebob then tosses his spatula in Bug's chest Bugs: Ahh! Sponebob then proceeds to kick him and then take his spatula and then slash at bugs diagonallyand then sideways Spongebob: I am Spongebob! DESTROYER OF EVIL! Spongebob then started to slash at Bugs up and down Bugs: Ooh! I'm Dying! Spongebob then kicked Bugs on the floor Bugs: Wait let's take this fight somewhere else this feels a bit unfair Spongebob: Ok if you say so Bugs Bugs then started digging a tunnel to which Spongebob follows and then Spongebob looks to see Universal Soongebob: Waits Bugs We can't fight here there are children watching they could be hurt Bugs: Good then you ain'the fighting Bugs then punched Spongebob in a pole in which Spongebob is launched back into a pole and people are just watching gasped. Spongebob got up but didn't want to fight so he just stood there. Bugs then walked over to Spongebob with a boxing glove and then when he got there he slammed Spongebob threw a gift shop mall of Merchandise causing Spongebob to be covered with Plushies of Spiderman and Minions. Audience: Spongebob! Get up Spongebob! You can't give up! Spongebob realized all those who wanted him not to be beaten and then he shouted Spongebob: I won't be defeated! Spongebob then shapeshifted into a slingshot and started launching plus hoes at bugs in which bugs pulls out his super carrots and becomes Super Rabbit and then starts to punch the plushies back and then Spongebob pulls out a superhero Costume and becomes The Quickster and then they both counter each other. Superman Theme Plays. The Quickster starts to run fast at super speeds and then back and super speed punches bugs back making him hit three straight buildings and then Super Rabbit then starts to grab the Quickster by the shirt and then punches him so hard he he flies into the sky and then super rabbit uses his wind bdeath to blow him down and then Quickster begins to keep punching super speed punching him multiple and then bugs start breathing ice in his face in which The Quickster starts to punch again but Bugs then uses his heat vision on The Quickster and then Quickster becomes on fire Spongebob: Ahh! Get it off get it off ! The Quickster Suit is burnt off and Spongebob is normal again Spongebob: Ahhh! Ahhh! What will I do? Super Rabbit flies next to Spongebob with his arms crossed and smirks and gets cocky Bugs: Yeah who will safe you now haha Super Rabbit then wears off and is normal too Buts: I spoke too soon both start to plum it but both find ways to fly and Spongebob has his Hydrodynamic Spatula and Bugs flies with his ears and theye both ended up OK somewhere else. Spongebob: Heyes Bugs if you don't mind do you think we can end this fight now? Bugs: Sorry DEATH BATTLE RULES say that battle must end with DEATH Spongebob: I understand..... Bugs: At least we are having right? Spongebob: Yeah your right and then bugs began to make a dynamite copy of himself and explode at spongebob and Spongebob is sent back and notices they'really at a desert and gets and ideas and makes a sand catapult launches it at bugs sending him back into sand Bugs: You realize this means war! Bugs then makes a cannon appear and Spongebob makes his sand catapult shoots more ammunition and Bugs then makes his cannon shoot out cannonballs causing colloision of ammunition and then SpongeBob starts to make a army of sand troopers consisting of A knight, football player, cowboy and a rockstar and bugs response is to that is Bugs: interesting variety but no as effectI've Doc ad he presses a button and sends rockets to Spongebob'so Army destroying it in which Spongebob makes a Sand Tank and begins to shoot sand ammo at bugs but bugs burrows holes and consistently dodges the tank until he pulls out carrots to jam the tank's launcher causing it to explode and Spongebob is standing bit damaged and decides to make a sand jet and shoots missed in which bugs catches them all with a giant baseball mitt and throws them back causing Spongebob to fall out making a sand parachute and fall down and land. Spongebob then decided that it's time to end the fight and goes full Goofy Goober and blast Bugs with his guitar hitting bugs in the behind with his sonic wave attack hurting bugs and in which bugs pulls out his singing sword which becomes shaking and useless. Bugs:Why do I even have this? Bugs then pulls out his trusty carrot Saber and starts reflecting the sonic waves at Spongebob back in which he dodges and keeps playing and then bugs pulls out a magnet and then he's says Bugs: I'm ending this once and for all! The magnet then starts to attract his guitar and then bugs breaks the guitar and snaps it in half like his Jellyfish net he did and then Spongebob get furious and starts shouting Spongebob: You soiled it! Soiled it! Soiled it! Soiled it! Soiled it! Bugs: Jeez how old are you? Anyway bugs then pulls out a gun and then starts shooting and Spongebob in then dodges the then Spongebob runs next to bugs and takes him through the bubbles transition back to bikini bottom around his house and then in which a annoyed bugs then pulls out what appears to be appears weird potion appears then starts becoming green Hyde bugs and then to the dismay of Spongebob and then runs into his house and locks door. Hyde Bugs: I'm gonna kill you once and for cheesehead! And when I do this will be my 5th victory on this show. Spongebob then sees a giant gift box in his house saying"To Spongebob From Jimmy Neutron and Jimmy says I knew you would become victim to these death battle so I decided to have it in your fight From.Jimmy Neutron And then Spongebob opens it to see his mech suit and then puts it on and turn comes out his pineapple and then starts to punch Hyde Bugs around and send him far and slams him on the ground. Spongebob: How do you like that Rabbit? Hyde Bugs: Only if it's rough doc! Hyde Bugs then starts to damage the mech's limbs and then Spongebob start firing huge amounts of goo at bugs to prevent him from attack but the goo seems to make Hyde Bugs more Mad and then starts tearing the mech suit and breaks it to Spongebob left of the suit. Spongebob: Uh-oh. Hyde Bugs: Uh-oh is right time to end this Hyde Bugs then starts to punch Spongebob as on time Spongebob pulls out his invisible spray and becomes invisible and then starts to hide from the green Hyde like beast bunny that is bugs and then starts to blow bubble that are shaped like bowling bowls and then throws them at the Hyde beast who just slices the bubble bowls coming his way to him and then starts to chase the floating bubble wand and then slices at the bubble wand only to be slicing thin air. Bugs: Alright 2 can play that game and then Bugs then pulls out his Perfume called Lola and then becomes invisible too and then both start fighting each other with bugs starting to beat Spongebob and slices him and kicks him back. Spongebob then splashes his Bubble water at him to scream out saying Bugs: MY EYES MY EYES YOU MAROON YOU GOT BUBBLE WATER ON MY EYES YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS? OK I CANT SEE Now and Bugs appears visible giving Spongebob the chance to splay himself but closes his eyes and then is visible like bugs is and then writes in Magic book and then becomes the Invincibubble and then starts shooting Bubbles at bugs to which bugs hops over the bubbles and then Invincibubble traps him in a bubble only to begin to pull out a bubble sword and is about to become slice Bugs with it and then the panel becomes different and then Bugs becomes the Animator and traps Invincibubble In a white panel and then pulls out a giant eraser almost about to eraser in which Invincibubble bubbles the eraser and then bugs starts to to pull pencil and then makes Spongebob with a duck mouth but Invincibubble escapes the cartoon thanks to fourth wall awareness and then Invincibubble then pulls out Magic Book and then writes "Spongebob and his foes were in a beach and then we're fighting there" and they teleports to a paradise and then Invincibubble form wears off. Spongebob then pulls out his Reef Blower and then starts sucking things up and then Bugs starts running and then starts gets a idea and then throws as many bombs and sticks of dynamite into Spongebob's Reef blower and then Reef blower starts to ring and then it explodes causing it to send Spongebob on fire only for bugs to pull out baseball bat and swings him Into a tree and then animates a anvil to fall on Spongebob only for Spongebob to use his net gun to trap one of the anvils and then kick it back at bugs and hit him in the head making bugs hurt and then he gets up Bugs: Alright Alright! Your right we shouldn't be fighting how's about we shake hands? Spongebob: hmmm OK! Spongebob then shakes Bugs hand only for him to trap a rocket on his foot and make him fly into the sky and then Spongebob without hesitation pulls out net gun and shoots a direct shot at bugs's body and traps him in a net and then Spongebob Quickly pulls out his Magic Pencil and erases the rocket off of his foot and comes back down drawing a pair of wings and let's him fly and comes back down to see bugs finally break out of the net and then Spongebob Points his Magic Pencil at Bugs warning him Bugs:WAIT! Bugs then pulls out a pair of glasses. Bugs: you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? Spongebob then erases his arm clean off and Bugs starts to scream Bugs: AAAAA SPONGEBOB HELP SAVE ME! Spongebob: Spongebob you were gonna kill me. Spongebob starts to erase his arm next clean off Bugs: HELP HELP SAVE ME!!! Spongebob: You almost killed a lot of people believe it or not. Spongebob erases bugs torso off in his head arm and legs Bugs: SPONGEBOB NO PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!!! SPONGEBOB! Spongebob: They would surely be injured at the hands of your sick jokes. Sorry I can't let you do that. As spongebob gets ready to kill bugs, he instantly goes back to the looney tunesiverse and erases spongebob. Bugs bunny: ain't I a stinker? Results Boomstick: Aww I wanted erase that sponge myself! Darn rabbit! Well I guess sponge Season is over Wiz: Yeah... This is a Surprising match while Bugs is Stronger than Spongebob and is Smarter than him Spongebob still isn't as dumb as you think SpongeBob really is. Bugs tricks against Spongebob will give him some trouble by no means we are saying this is a Curbstomp because the fight is very tricky to debate a winner in the first place. Boomstick: Also while Bugs can become the animator and mess our with the animation people keep forgetting that Spongebob has left his world many times before so their fourth wall powers cancel each other out entirely. Wiz: But mostly Spongebob won since he had better weapons he can use rather than Bugs does. Boomstick:Specifically the Magic Pencil which can erases Spongebob's Creations and even Physical Beings like Bugs. Wiz:Also Bugs is not really used to fighting opponents that are on par with him which could give him trouble and once bugs loses his cool he is prone to failure which would give Spongebob a expierence advantage since he's fought geniuses like Plankton, BurgerBeard, and even stopped Triton who is Neptune's Son of all people for crying out loud. Boomstick: Also while Bugs has his Super Carrots Spongebob can solve that problem with his Superhero Form The Quickster and further more Spongebob's durability played into the fight like he can repeatedly hit in the head with a hammer and not even getting knocked out and survived nuclear explosons and wasn't phased. Wiz: Also Spongebob had many ways to trap bugs like his net gun or even his Invincibubble bubbles and Jellyfish net which Bugs does have a speed advantage over Spongebob however thanks to his overwelming equipment and durability he can keep the fight going in his favor like with his Magic Book which equals out bugs's animator mode and can literally write a plot as him as the victor. Boomstick:And and while bugs might try to manipulate Spongebob's nice behavior and could possibly (for example) tie him to a rocket and try launching him into a black hole. Wiz: Spongebob is still creative and a quick thinker thanks to his versitile weapons and expierence fighting smarter foes than bugs has sure SpongeBob has had some help from the rest of the gang against burger beard however it could be said that bugs has had his fair of help from Michael Jackson and The rest of the looney tune cast against the Mon-Stars so still he does have more expierence and more Team expierence. Sure there were some areas bugs could overcome like Spongebob's Goofy Goober Rock Guitar with his Magnet and his Hyde formula with Spongebob's Mech suit but even then those are some ways he could counter . Boomstick: Looks like Bugs almost won by a hare The winner is bugs bunny Advantages bugs bunny-Winner +Better Weapons + Magic Pencil could Erase spongebob +Can escape the cartoon since he has escape his world before +More Durable(Can be torn to pieces, turn to dust, flattened like a pancake,incinerated, or become a puddle and reform immediately) +Is more expierenced fighting foes smarter than spongebob has fought before =Skill =Fourth Wall cancels each other out =Magic Book equals out controlling the animation -Not as Smart as Bugs is athe times -Not to the level as fast as Bugs is - Is physically Weaker out of the two -Can be maniplated by bugs into some dangerous sceaner spongebob- loser +Smarter +Stronger +Possibly more faster +Could manipulate bugs's's Nice Behavior =Skill =Fourth Wall Awarness is canceled out =Magic Book and Animator Mode both cancel each other out -Doesn't Fight foes that are on par with him which means less Experience -Magic Pencil could kill Bugs because it's compared to the dip from Roger Rabbit -Not as Durable -Can't Erase bugs once he leaves the cartoon - Manipulating bugs would only lead to bugs no longer forgiving him since bugs can endure anything everyone puts him through Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017